


AMENAZAS

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más o menos esta basado en una escena de la primera temporada de Hawii five-0, donde Steve planea comer pero se encuentra con Wo Fat, esta es mi versión de los hechos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AMENAZAS

Steve estaba a punto de comer, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a su peor enemigo sentado frente a él, se amenazaron mutuamente. Steve sacó su arma y la dejo debajo de la mesa, preparado para disparar.

 

_ Le advierto, que usted me mata será la familia de Grace Williams que pagará las consecuencias de sus actos.

 

_¡No se acerque a ella!- amenazó Steve- Si le hace algún daño acabaré contigo.

 

_ Veo, que no me has comprendido- Saco el contenido de una carpeta y una a una las puso sobre la mesa- No voy hacer daño a la pequeña, sino a su padre- señalo a una foto con Grace y Danny en el parque.

 

_¡No se acerque a ellos! - Volvió amenazar- Te romperé todos los huesos de cuerpo si les hace daño.

 

_ Todo lo contrario, el daño se los estas haciendo tú, eres tú que estas apuntado a la cabeza de tu Danno- El maldito ha utilizado el apodo de Danny- no el francotirador que le esta vigilando, a él a toda su familia de Nueva Jersey- señalo las otras fotos, y vio que el hombre tenía mucho parecido con Danny, así que entendió que era su padre, su madre y sus hermanas- Ya ve, que tengo hombres hasta Nueva Jersey.

 

_¿qué quiere?- preguntó con mala gana, y poco a poco las ganas de matar aumentaron pero no podría hacer nada pues Wo Fat había puesto precio a la cabeza de su amigo y de su familia.

 

_ Quiero que me deje hacer mis negocios, quiero trabajar sin problemas, y si veo que usted me lo impide- señalo la foto de Rachel y su marido- Grace se va a quedar sin sus padres, sin que nadie cuide de ella, pues mataré a toda aquel que quiera cuidarla, ella entraría en un orfanato. Eso pasará si usted me dispará, si no salgo dentro de unos 5 minutos de aquí.

 

Steve no tuvo más remedio que bajar el arma, y ver como se marchaba Wo Fat, pero tenía que hacerlo, Grace no pagaría las consecuencias de la estupidez de Steve si disparaba a Wo Fat. Wo Fat dejo las fotos sobre las mesas, y Steve las recogió, y las guardo.

 

*******

 

Danny había sido envenenado gas sarin, y ahora se encontraba en el hospital, y Steve supo que el responsable era Wo Fat, por su culpa su amigo estuvo a punto de morir.

 

Poco a poco Danny se recupera.

 

*****

 

Unos días después matan a la gobernadora, pero antes se descubre que trabajaba con la Mafia Japonesa, y de su muerte se sospecha de Wo fat.

 

En ese mismo día llega al deposito dos cadáveres, uno de un hombre supuestamente de rasgos asiáticos y otro de una mujer rubia, de un 1.65. Max casi no reconoce al hombre porque tiene dos disparos en los ojos y uno entre las cejas, la mujer tiene los mismos disparos.

 

Max sale corriendo a llamar por su móvil, a Steve.

 

_¡quiero que venga rápidamente, tengo buenas noticias!

 

***/*

 

_¿Qué ocurre, Max?- Steve y Danny entran al deposito- ¿has conseguido el comic de Superman que tanto buscabas- dijo Danny.

 

_¡Es mucho mejor!- señalo Max, tratando de no gritar ¡Yatta!- Steve, ¿no lo reconoce?- Steve se acercó al cadáver, a pesar de los disparos pudo reconocerlo.

Steve buscó en sus bolsillos su móvil- Tengo que pedir protección para Danny y su familia.

_ ¿Qué pasa con mi familia?- la preocupación del rubio iba en aumento- ¡Les han amenazado de muerte! .

 

_¡Tranquilos vosotros dos!- Max le paso la nota (una prueba) a Steve mientras que guarda el móvil - Encontré esto en la chaqueta de Wo Fat, ha sido colocada después de su muerte.

 

_¿Qué dice la nota?- pregunta Danny, mirando el cadáver de la pareja- ¿y quién es ella?

 

_ nadie volverá hacer daño a mi hermano mayor, nadie volverá amenazar a mi familia, Firmado M.

 

_ ¿M?, espero que no sea mi hermano, espero que no este aquí, ¡no puede ser una asesino.

 

¡Danny, y qué si lo hizo él, tenía motivos de sobra para matarle, Wo Fat había amenazo en dejar Grace huérfana, y ella habría pasado con muchas familias de acogida- la prueba se la devolvió a Max. ¡Tiene derecho de protegerte y el deber de hacerlo- Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. - Él te quiere- y abrazo al rubio sin importarle que estuviera en una sala de autopsias y con la presencia de Max.

 

****

 

Ya en su casa, Steve vio que tenía una visita, cogió la pistola dispuesto a disparar hasta que reconoció a Matt Williams, y guardo el arma.

 

_ Excelente decisión. - Matt se sentó en la silla- No me gustaría morir a manos de mi futuro cuñado.

 

_¡Voy a llamar a la policía, dentro de 10 minutos!- Steve se sentó- ¿Qué quiere decir con cuñado? ¿Danny intenta emparejarme con una de vuestras hermanas?

 

_¡No te hagas el tonto, sabes que me refiero a Danny, pero tranquilo pronto se dará cuenta que el hijo que espera Rachel no es suyo- sonrió- y como buen amigo tendrás que consolarlo.

_ Tan sólo somos buenos amigos- sonrió tristemente Steve- Además esta muy enamorado de Rachel.

_Te equivocas, él cree que la ama, pero tan solo es un vago recuerdo lo que sintió, Tú estas enamorado de él- bebió de la cerveza que había tomado prestado de la nevera.- Él te ama, pero aún no lo sabe.

 

_ Creo que deberías ir al grano- Steve quería que las palabras dichas por Matt sean ciertas- ¿Dime si la mujer asesinada fue importante para Wo Fat?

 

_ Ella era novia de Wo Fat, y su nombre era Lori Weston, con la muerte de la gobernadora, habría conseguido trabajar para el nuevo gobernador y luego infiltrarse en el H50 por eso también la mate.

 

_ No sé si creer todo lo que has dicho- Steve esperaba que todo fuera verdad- pero tienes que irte antes que llame a la policía, y no quiero romper el corazón de Danny por arrestar a su hermano.

 

_ Él es más fuerte de lo que crees, y te he dicho toda la verdad- dejo su cerveza y se fue, y transcurridos varios minutos Steve llamo a la policía, pero no pudieron atraparlo.

 

Más tarde Steve tomaba unas cervezas con Danny, y le consolaba, pues se había enterado que el hijo que esperaba Rachel no era suyo.


End file.
